villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Manuel´s Villains War
Manuel´s Villains War is a spin-off tournament was created by Manuel Lobato Humanes. Round 1 Hades vs. The Grand Duke of Owls (featuring the Fates , Hunch and Pain and Panic) Gargamel vs. Queen Grimhilde (featuring Azrael ) Bowser vs. No Heart (featuring Koopalings) The Ringmaster vs. Silas Wonder (featuring Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo) Epilogue (featuring The Grand Duke of Owls, Magica De Spell , Poe De Spell , Gargamel, Azrael, Hogatha , Samhain , The Trolls (The World of David the Gnome) , Prince Froglip ,Prince Froglip's Goblins, Fat Cat , the Beagle Boys , Oil Can Harry , Ali Cat , Megavolt , Bushroot , The Liquidator , Quackerjack , Negaduck , Dr. Claw , MAD Cat and Mok Swagger) Events of the War Round 1 In the Underworld, Hades and the Fates beginning with The Grand Duke of Owls are taking over the Underworld. Hades is going to The Grand Duke of Owls´s hideout. The Grand Duke of Owls is fight to Hades, his sidekick Hunch is ready to attack, Hades uses a fire to burn Hunch , Hades tells the Grand Duke of Owls do fight with me. Hades returned to the Underworld, when Hades is relaxing along with Pain and Panic are scared and soon The Grand Duke of Owls is arrived in the Underworld, and the Grand Duke of Owls is using magic to defeat Hades in the water of the Underworld. In Queen Grimhilde´s Castle, the evil wizard named Gargamel talks about the transformation as witch to Queen Grimhilde , Gargamel using a magic wand to transform as witch, his cat named Azrael is scared and then Queen Grimhilde as a witch and Gargamel is laughing. Queen Grimhilde is laughing after Snow White eaten by a poison apple, soon Gargamel and Azrael arrived to chase Queen Grimhilde as a witch to escape to a nearby forest, but Queen Grimhilde is climbed up the mountain and Gargamel use a magic wand to thunder and defeat Queen Grimhilde. And she fallen with the rock. The Koopalings create his power pendant that same who did the super powers of Super Mario Brothers. When King Koopa arrived and tells the Koopalings about the villain from The Care Bears and his named No Heart and prepared to fight. Meanwhile No Heart talks about King Koopa, King Koopa uses a Super Leaf to transform as Raccoon Koopa and Raccoon Koopa is flying, but No Heart uses a evil magic to transform Raccoon Koopa back into King Koopa. King Koopa is falling on the water and No Heart is laughing. King Koopa is jumping off the water and his power pendant to not fight No Heart. But King Koopa uses his magic wand to defeat No Heart and King Koopa is laughing. In the circus, the Ringmaster is talks about welcome to the circus, but suddenly an evil wizard named Silas Wonder . The Ringmaster is talking with Silas Wonder about the Tiny Toons (such as Buster , Babs and Plucky ) are captured on the circus, The Ringmaster and Silas Wonder uses a magic sponge. The Ringmaster kicks the Tiny Toons on the water pool. Silas Wonder and The Ringmaster talks about the perfomances of the circus, Silas Wonder talks the Ringmaster about the lions and The Ringmaster is doesn´t happy. There´s Timothy Mouse , Dumbo and Plucky Duck as a clown are scared. Silas Wonder is happy, but the Ringmaster and the lion tamers are get ready to taming Silas Wonder and Plucky Duck as a clown. The Ringmaster is taming Silas Wonder, The Ringmaster and the other lion tamers are ready, Silas Wonder is scared. The Ringmaster is taming Silas Wonder to the jail and The Ringmaster is prepared using a machine to defeat Silas Wonder. Silas Wonder is defeated and exploded by The Ringmaster and The Ringmaster is Happy. In the underworld after the death of Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls which has also joined with Magica De Spell and his crow Poe De Spell , Gargamel, his cat Azrael, Hogatha and Samhain . The Trolls (The World of David the Gnome) along with Prince Froglip and his goblins have prepared for the upcoming battle. Meanwhile in the tower we have Fat Cat , The Beagle Boys , Oil Can Harry from Mighty Mouse, Ali Cat from Garfield on the Town, Megavolt , Bushroot , the Liquidator , Quackerjack and the number one criminal was Negaduck . And finally at haunted english castle, The evil Dr. Claw and cat named MAD are saw the computer. But suddenly an evil villain arrives and his named Mok Swagger. Dr.Claw and Mok are joined our teamed up. Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Manuel´s Villains War